Yone Hiyu
"Are you going to fuckin beat the shit out of me or what?" Appearance He has orange hair that reaches it's way to his shoulders , a small chunk of his hair covers a portion of his eyes. He also has a big ahoge that sticks out of his hair , the style of his hairstyle is one side is slicked back while the other one is covering a half of his eye. He has yellow eyes , Yone wears piercings. he wears the normal school uniform , unless it is changed. Personality Very rude and ignorant , only follows what Amai says because of their closeness. He is often seen spacing out or either looking at his phone, Yone has no other interests other than cooking and he does not plan to change that thought. He is only nice when he is around either his friends or people that are of his interest , and if any people other than those try to talk to him or strike a conversation he will ignore or be extremely rude to them either way. Relationships Yubin Aoki- They are next door neighbors , and have been childhood friends since they were 6. Yubin sees and knows whom the real Yone is and acts like a big sister to him despite her being only being one week older than him. They always know where the other person is, they mostly walk together around the hallways eating chatting and playing around on some empty rooms. their walking around the hallways time schedule would be around the start and the end of lunchtime , so it would make them a potential obstacle. With Yubin having to carry pepper spray and Yone with his self defense. It would be difficult to get them out of the way , Yone would more likely to ignore Yandere-Chan if she were to have maxed out seduction , and Yubin despite having a high reputation will deny any orders and will only stay with Yone until the end of lunchtime. Yubin and Yone Walk together when they go to school and when they go home from school Geiju Tsuka- Yone has faint romantic feelings towards him but always denies it. They are best friends even though their personalities are very different, Yone and Geiju would often hang out together in Geiju's club room with Yone just checking out what Geiju does. They both hang around at the art club during morning and they will stay there until class starts. Yone will either walk around the room and sometimes stop to see what Geiju is doing or just circle the room , sometimes opening and closing doors out of sheer boredom or curiosity. They both have known each other since elementary school. Yubin , Geiju and Yone walk home from school together. Ayano Aishi/Yandere-Chan- They don't really know each other that well but if Yandere-Chan tries to befriend him he , at first is very hostile and rude but will slowly get used to her and actually be generally nice to Yan-Chan. He will refuse to do any tasks or orders in spite of Yandere-Chan being his friend , he only trusts Geiju and Yubin fully. Kizana Sunobu- She a thot he hate her flower liking ass Gema Taku- he would legally stab him if he could. 100 questions work in progress. i'll try my best to tone the sentences as if it was Yone speaking , so idk. 1. What is your full name? Yone , Yone Hiyu. 2. Where and when were you born? born and raised in Shisuta town. 3. Who are/were your parents? i'm an orphan , but my adoptive parents are cool. 4. Do you have any siblings? i have an adoptive brother , hes really nice.. Hes well , cute. 5. Where do you live now, and with whom? still in Shisuta town , still with my adoptive family. 6. What is your occupation? i'm a student. 7. Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks... i look like trash most of the times and i'm short. 8. To which social class do you belong? social class. 9. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? i'm allergic to flowers , any kind. They prevent me from breathing if i smell them for a time thats more than 10 seconds. 10. Are you right- or left-handed? left is always right. 11. What does your voice sound like? A voice. /he would sound like SAO abridged Kirito/ 12. What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently? The Japanese vocabulary. 13. What do you have in your pockets? pockets , of course. 14. Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics? i scratch my neck around like a freakazoid sometimes. Part 2: Growing Up 15. How would you describe your childhood in general? fucking pathetic. 16. What is your earliest memory? being born. 17. How much schooling have you had? still on school right now buckaroo. 18. Did you enjoy school? dunno 19. Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities? Taught myself. 20. While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them. No ones a role model to me except myself. 21. While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family? Yeah my adoptive family was cool. Dunno anything about my real family though , but i don't care about them. 22. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? I wanted to live. 23. As a child, what were your favorite activities? Beating the shit out of little pricks. 24. As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display? Still myself when i was a kid, i never grew up and i'm aware of that. 25. As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like? Yubin and Geiju were my only friends. I do not like making friends at all, they were the ones who approached me first so i gotta comply with them i guess. 26. When and with whom was your first kiss? NO 27. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? I'd rather not talk about that.. 28. If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today. i eat , sleep , go to school , repeat. Part 3: Past Influences 29. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? 30. Who has had the most influence on you? 31. What do you consider your greatest achievement? 32. What is your greatest regret? 33. What is the most evil thing you have ever done? 34. Do you have a criminal record of any kind? 35. When was the time you were the most frightened? 36. What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you? 37. If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why? 38. What is your best memory? 39. What is your worst memory? Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions 40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? 41. What is your greatest fear? 42. What are your religious views? 43. What are your political views? 44. What are your views on sex? 45. Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable? 46. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? 47. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? 48. What do you believe makes a successful life? 49. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)? 50. Do you have any biases or prejudices? 51. Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it? 52. Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)? Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions 40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? 41. What is your greatest fear? 42. What are your religious views? 43. What are your political views? 44. What are your views on sex? 45. Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable? 46. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? 47. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? 48. What do you believe makes a successful life? 49. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)? 50. Do you have any biases or prejudices? 51. Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it? 52. Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)? Part 5: Relationships With Others 53. In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how? 54. Who is the most important person in your life, and why? 55. Who is the person you respect the most, and why? 56. Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people. 57. Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person. 58. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. 59. What do you look for in a potential lover? 60. How close are you to your family? 61. Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not? 62. Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help? 63. Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why? 64. If you died or went missing, who would miss you? 65. Who is the person you despise the most, and why? 66. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? 67. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? 68. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not? 69. Do you care what others think of you? Part 6: Likes And Dislikes 70. What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes? 71. What is your most treasured possession? 72. What is your favorite color? 73. What is your favorite food? 74. What, if anything, do you like to read? 75. What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)? 76. Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit? 77. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? 78. What makes you laugh? 79. What, if anything, shocks or offends you? 80. What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself? 81. How do you deal with stress? 82. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? 83. What are your pet peeves? Part 7: Self Images And Etc. 84. Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted? 85. What is your greatest strength as a person? 86. What is your greatest weakness? 87. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? 88. Are you generally introverted or extroverted? 89. Are you generally organized or messy? 90. Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at. 91. Do you like yourself? 92. What are your reasons for being an adventurer (or doing the strange and heroic things that characters do)? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? (If so, detail both sets of reasons...) 93. What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime? 94. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 95. If you could choose, how would you want to die? 96. If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left. 97. What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death? 98. What three words best describe your personality? 99. What three words would others probably use to describe you? 100. If you could, what advice would you, the protagonist give to your antagonist? (You might even want to speak as if he or she were sitting right here in front of you, and use proper tone so he or she might heed your advice...) Gallery Yon.png Yone Yone.png Anger boi.png Category:Cooking Club Category:Loner Category:Delinquent Category:Bisexual Category:3rd Years Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Tweekboi's OCs